Seismic surveying is used for identifying subterranean elements, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs, fresh water aquifers, gas injection reservoirs, and so forth. In performing seismic surveying, seismic sources can be placed above a surface under which is located a subterranean structure. One type of seismic surveying is marine seismic surveying, in which seismic sensors can be towed in a body of water or placed on a sea floor above the subterranean structure.
Seismic sensors are typically calibrated by a manufacturer of the seismic sensors prior to delivering such seismic sensors to customers. However, after some amount of use in the field, the sensitivity of seismic sensors can change over time. Some conventional techniques exist to check for sensitivity of seismic sensors in the field for determining whether such seismic sensors exhibit seriously degraded performance. However, such conventional techniques suffer from lack of accuracy. Moreover, conventional sensitivity checking techniques provide relative, not absolute, sensitivity values of seismic sensors, in which a sensitivity of one seismic sensor is relative to the sensitivity of another seismic sensor. To perform proper recalibration of seismic sensors, operators typically have to send the seismic sensors back to the manufacturer, which is costly and time-consuming.